


Refusal

by Auctorem



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 06:57:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6894619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Auctorem/pseuds/Auctorem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dumbledore meets a very annoyed someone before the start of the Fall term.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Refusal

**Author's Note:**

> My first post. I'm not sure where to go with it so for now it's a one shot

“The answer is no, he is not a pawn in your little game. You made this mess so you deal with it and leave him be” the wizard is enraged but his voice is like knife of ice.

“My boy…” Dumbledore begins in a grandfatherly voice.

“I am not your boy” the wizard said dangerously, “I am far older than you can even imagine and your power is as insignificant as a guttering candle compared to the sun.”

“Apparently you do not know to whom you are speaking” Dumbledore says with an edge to his voice.

There is a snort in response. “‘The most powerful wizard since Merlin’” the wizard says sarcastically, “I’m afraid that it is you that have no idea to whom you are speaking” his voice changes as the glamour drops away.

There is a blood curdling scream that echoes throughout Hogwarts. When McGonagall and the other professors rush in with their wands drawn, Dumbledore is white and shaking.

“Albus! Are you all right?” McGonagall hisses noting the smell in the room. It smelled like a dungbomb or someone who had soiled themselves. She glanced at Dumbledore and discreetly waved her wand and the smell faded.

“I…” he raised a trembling hand to his face, “I’m afraid Mr. Potter will not be joining us in September” he says in a quavering whisper as his eyes dart around the room taking in the extra shadows that nobody else notices.


End file.
